Esme
by furturtle
Summary: This is another fan fiction story I recently wrote. The reason being is I had taken a class in creative writing based around Fan Fiction. If you enjoy this style of wring compered to the spin of the I normally do, or if you want me to continue any stories; please tell me. Any way, Esme is a lower ranked solider in Paris and this is her point of view of thing in the book Scarlet.


August 27th, 125 T.E. (Third era)

"The new Emperor, Emperor Kaito, was coronated in the new Beijing plastic last night," the port screen flashed before me "Cyborg Linh Cinder was arrested for disrupting the ceremony"

Just a few more days for our plan to commence. Queen Laverna will give the final signal and we will take over the earth, destroying all humans for Lunar gain. That is my position, I am a bats soldier of pack 962. I am the lowest of the pack but I will climb my way to the Thumerage.

"Esme!" Thumerage Jael yelled "Quit day dreaming"

"Yes sir" I said wide eyed

"I'm not going to give special treatment" he said and whispered in my ear "shell"

"Only half shell" I corrected under my breath

"What!" Jeal snapped

I'm technology only half a she, not even by birth. Back when we were training on Luna there was a terrible accident, I can't even remember what happened nor do I want to. Everyone had said it was a faulty weapon fired when it shouldn't have and I could more away in time. As result I lost part of my Lunar glamour. A full born shell can't use or receive their gift, what earthens refer as "mind control" and hated by lunars. I however can only receive the lunar glamour but I can never afflict it on others, not to say I don't still try.

Some say I souldn't of survived. That being half of a shell makes me to weak to be a soldier of the Lunar army. Yet Queen Laverna keep me here. Rebels tell me its because the Queen likes the weak, that they are easy to control, all her subjects are her puppets, lined in a row one by one. But they have been eliminated for thinking such things, you must be loyal to the Queen and your pack.

"Esme!" Jael yelled.

"Yes sir" I said

"We realise Luc Benoit tomorrow as a warning to his daughter" he ordered.

I brought Luc Benoit kids meal in a make shift cell made out of a old dressing room in the abandoned Paris opera house we were housed in. I never said a word to him but Jael had glamored him into fearing us all.

August 29, 129 T.E. (Third era)

"Linh Cinder broke out of new Beijing prison with acomplse, American Carwell Throne" the ports screen flashed.

"What!" Jeal yelled "How?"

"I don't know sir, what are we going to do?" Ran asked.

"I'll notify the queen conservation status of the plan" Jael said.

"And I sir," Ran asked.

"Go get Wolf, he needs to be hear" Jael said.

"Yes sir." Ran said leaving.

I finished my morning work, playing house mother. Cleaning everything, taking food to our prisoner, Michelle Benoit, and take the tray back from yesterday. She hardly ate, typical. Jael would then ask me to bring her to the main part of the theater for questioning. My day was always quiet so I would go into a box seat of the theater as Jeal did the interrogation.

"I can't see your tiring of this woman" Jael said. "Where is she?" He yelled.

"Where is who" she spoke calmly.

"You know who, the girl you saved eleven years ago" he said.

"I am very old, you think I will remember something that happened over a decade ago." She said.

"Well you should" he said but she was silent. "If I were you I would tell me"

"And why would I do that" she laughed.

"Because I have a feeling your granddaughter will be here at any time now and I will question her far worse then I have you" he said. She didn't say anything to him. Jael stormed out of the theater. Many times I asked Jael who he was looking for but he never told me.

Sure enough Scarlet Benoit had came with Wolf late that night. And sure enough Jael was cruel to her much worse than he had ever to Michelle Benoit. But there was still no confession out of either of them, then Jael had ordered me to put Scarlet in the same cell as her father. I brought her her meal for the evening and she mumbled through her sobs, "You're a monster just like him aren't you, a mindless soldier taking orders"

I didn't say anything. Jael is my leader, I am supposed to take orders from him. I'm supposed to be loyal to my pack.

Aren't I?

August 31, 125 T.E. (Third era)

"Fugitives Linh Cinder and Carwell Throne were spotted in the small town of Rieux, France." The port screen flashed again.

Jael looked up and spoke "We don't have time for that now her majesty orders still remain the same, we strike today at noon" he said coldly getting up and walking out of the room. His next order to Ranks to murder Michelle Benoit. Why?

Giving Miss Scarlet her meal that morning I slipped her the key. She was right, I didn't have to take orders from Jael, I wasn't his or the queen's puppet.

Now all I can do is wait, wait for Scarlet to pick up the key, wait to attack, wait until I'm free.

Noon came surprisingly fast, Jael was yelling last minute orders and tactics to everyone "No Mercy you understand." In the chaos I managed to she Scarlet escape her cell. Now her only concern is making sure she isn't caught.

It was just like our taining, complete and total madness and rampage. This massacre was a rush through my veins. I sprung into the madness as I attacked a innocent man running away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jael and Scarlet at a brawl. Jael had her pinned against the wall. As much as she tried she could not escape.

"Jael" I yelled distracting him letting her go. Scarlet reached in to her pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a gun and foreign one shot at Jael's head.

As she ran off to a ship with Wolf I felt a sigh of relief. I was free, free from orders and commands of Thumruge and the Queen, free from the pack I am forever in debt to Scarlet.


End file.
